O dia em que me vi apaixonado por minha amiga
by CaRoL RossI
Summary: Depois de um treino, dois jovens voltam para suas casas o que pode acontecer...


**TenTen/ Neji**

**O dia em que percebi**

Já era tarde em Konoha para ser mais especifica 17h45min da tarde, e eles ainda continuavam treinando.

Tenten: Neji já está bom por hoje, daqui a pouco vai escurecer.

Neji: hm por hoje tá bom.

Tenten estava recolhendo suas armas que ficaram esparramadas pelo chão, enquanto neji a fitava de longe

Neji: "Nossa hoje realmente foi um dia muito puxado"

Tenten: "Porque o neji tá me olhando sem parar será que tem algo errado comigo?

Tenten: Neji há algo errado?

Neji: hum

Tenten: Tem algo errado comigo? Você não tira o olho de mim.

Neji: Acho melhor eu parar de ficar olhando se não vou ter que responder alguma pergunta de novo.

Tenten já estava saindo do campo de treinamento quando neji percebe e sai atrás dela

Neji: Tenten me espera vou com você.

Tenten: tá

Eles já caminhavam indo em direção a suas casas quando de repente alguém aparece.

Kiba: Yo Tenten quer sair para jantar comigo?

Tenten: Neji se você não se importa, eu vou com ele.

E Tenten e Kiba seguem para o restaurante, quando já desaparece da vista de Neji

"Porque ela foi com ele, porque ele tinha que aparecer justo agora", "Neji porque você tá se importando ela é só uma companheira de time não é", "E porque ela perguntou se eu me importava", "Neji seu burro porque você não falo um sim pra ela".

Já no restaurante Kiba tenta ser o mais gentil possível com Tenten.

Kiba: Tenten sabia que você é uma kunoichi muito habilidosa?

Tenten: uhm muito obrigado disse muito corada, ninguém me disse isto antes.

Kiba pega na mão de Tenten

Kiba: Vai ver é que ninguém te de o seu devido valor.

Do lado de fora do restaurante Neji acompanha tudo, quase querendo pular no pescoço de Kiba.

"Eu mato esse desgrasado se ele puser essas patas nojentas na mão dela de novo".

Depois de terminar seu jantar Kiba leva Tenten até a casa dela.

Kiba: Foi muito bom ter sua companhia hoje, você é muito simpática, bom eu vou indo então,... e deposita um beijo na bochecha de Tenten que após a saída dele continua estática no lugar.

"Neji seu imbecil ele acaba de beijar ela e você não faz nada" Kuso Kuso Kuso

No outro dia era de manhã 05h25min e Tenten ia fazendo sua higiene matinal, tomou um banho demorado e pos-se a arrumar-se deixando seus cabelos soltos para secar. Quando de repente a campainha toca.

Tenten: Quem será o zumbi que já tá batendo na minha porta a essa hora da manhã.

Tenten abre a porta e se depara com uma criatura um tanto quanto inesperada.

Tenten: Neji! O que faz aqui? E há essa hora?

Neji: Vai me deixar entra

Tenten: Ah claro entre, pode sentar aqui,... e aponta para um sofá.

Tenten: O que te traz aqui?

Neji fica fitando-a com uma cara estranha ai que Tenten se dá conta dos trajes que está usando.

Tenten: Ah Neji, me desculpa, desculpa é que eu acabei de levantar.

E põe a se correr para o quarto, quando entra tranca a porta atrás de si e começa a se bater mentalmente. "O que ele deve está pensando agora, que eu atendo a porta para todo mundo assim" Tenten sua idiota, e começa a se arruma colocando sua roupa de ninja.

Neji percebe a demora e vai ver o que tá acontecendo, ele bate na porta...

Neji: Tenten tá tudo bem ai?

Tenten: tá tudo bem eu já vou descer me espere na sala.

Neji: tudo bem então... E deu de ombros.

Tenten se arruma e desce até a sala, e tenta não olhar nos olhos de Neji porque essa está muito vermelha pelo ocorrido.

Tenten: então você não me disse o que queria?

Neji: Vim chamar você para irmos treinar

Tenten: Ah então vamos... Disse isso com seu melhor sorriso.

Então ela pega sua bolsa com suas armas e os dois saem pulando sobre os telhados das casas até chegarem ao campo de treinamento do time Gai

Chegando lá Neji começa sua meditação, mas na realidade está pensando em como contar para ela o que sentia em relação ela, pois já estava se sufocando toda vez que ela chegava perto de mais dele, assim podendo sentir o cheiro de seu perfume de chocolate que ele tanto gostava, e ele já estava ficando fora da sua boa sanidade mental.

Tenten sento ao seu lado e começou a meditar também ou pelo menos era isso que ela estava pesando que ela fazia... Depois de alguns minutos ela o chama.

Tenten; Neji?

Nada de ele responder

Tenten: Neji?

Depois de muito tempo...

Neji: Uhm

Tenten: Nossa Neji já faz um tempo que eu to te chamando, você tá bem, está com algum problema?

Ele responde seco

Neji: Você é o meu problema.

Com essa resposta Tenten paralisa o que ele queria dizer com isso? Pensando nisso Tenten começa a ir embora mais de repente uma mão segura em seu pulso fazendo-a virar para olhar aquelas orbes peroladas com que ela tanto se perdia.

Neji: Tenten eu... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa... er er

Tenten: Fala logo Neji que eu sou um estorvo pra você, que nem estou mais servindo com o seu...

Ela não pode terminar de falar, pois Neji havia selado seu lábio nos dela, depois de algum tempo se beijando lhes faltaram ar e assim se afastaram, ficaram apenas olhando um nos orbes do outro, quando ela ia falar alguma coisa ele interrompe.

Neji: Tenten eu queria dizer pra você que... Que eu amo você, que depois de muito tempo junto com você eu percebi que quando ia treinar junto eu ficava perdido só de olhar pra você.

Tenten ficou paralisada com tudo que ouvia da boca dele e sem pensar duas vezes selou seus lábios nos dele mais uma vez, só que agora com um pouco mais de amor, carinho e luxuria.

Neji depois do beijo se prontificou a fazer a pergunta que tanto queria.

Neji: Tenten er... er você quer namorar comigo?

Tenten: como resposta beija-lhe mais uma vez depois

Tenten: Claro que sim, sim e sim

Depois de alguns minutos os dois saíram andando pela vila juntos

Mas alguma coisa ainda não sai da cabeça de Tenten.

Tenten: Neji no dia em que eu sai com o Kiba você me seguiu não foi?

Neji: er... er eu tinha que me assegurar que aquele cara de cachorro não ia relar as patas em você...

Neji: Mas como você percebeu?

Tenten: Você não percebe né gênio?

Tenten: Eu sinto você me olhando de longe, mais na realidade eu sabia que você iria fazer isso... Assim ela deu mais um dos incontáveis beijos nele.

**Fim**


End file.
